legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Fire Rebellion
LOTM: Fire Rebellion is a series by Coolautiz and 22kingdomheartsfan. It serves as a reboot of the Fire Rebellion Storyline. It began on January 6, 2020. Synopsis The year is 2020. Numerous hackings, blackout, and kidnappings have occured in the past month. Seeming to be connected, a pizza delivery boy aims to find out what's going on and find his own destiny in the Multi-Universe. Episodes *FR: P1 *FR: P2 *FR: P3 *FR: P4 *FR: P5 *FR: P6 *FR: P7 *FR: P8 *FR: P9 *FR: P10 *FR: P11 *FR: P12 Characters Heroes *James McCracken - A 17 year old man working in his family's Pizza Palor with his Mother. He was once rescued by the Power Rangers when he was caught by a monster 12 years prior. After a cyber attack in his hometown, James and his brother Laverne set to find out what's been causing these phenominon and find out who's behind it. *Laverne Dayton - James' older half-brother. Been in college studying I.T. Tags along with his younger brother after the two recieve a tip from a CIA Operator. *Alex - Operator of the CIA. Send a tip to James and Laverne about the cyber attacks. Currently serving in Urzikstan. *Natsuki - A High School student. Member of her school's Literature Club. James tries to speak to her any chance he gets. *Heather Peters - A classmate of Laverne. Excelled at computers. *Nessa - Leader of the Water Type Gym in the Galar Region. Specializes in Water Type Pokemon. *Kira - A Pokemon Trainer starting out. Originally from Hoenn, she is starting her journey the Galar Region. She is described as a tomboy and the self proclaim rival of another Pokémon Trainer, Liam. *Kyle Garrick - Soldier of SAS. Recruited by Price after the attack on London. Also goes by the nickname "Gaz". *Devon Daniels - Beast Morphers Red Ranger and leader of the Beast Morphers Ranger Team. A typical gamer and slacker, but a born leader. *John Price - Captain of the 22nd SAS Regiment. Leads Bravo team, which includes Kyle Garrick. He would later form Task Force 141. *Lexi Green - A beautiful forest keeper and wizard who leads James and Laverne to her forest to recieve mystical power. *David De Kalb - A wizard and a friend of Lexi. His powers mostly end him up in comedic situations, but he's determined to help out in any way he can. Love listening to DJ Khaled. *Jessica Conrad - A classmate of James. Practices Mixed Martial Arts daily. Mostly interested in focusing on high school sports. *Kate Laswell - A CIA officer. Handles operations carried out by the Coalition. *Daigo Nishijima - Government Agent in Japan. Been investigating the recent cyber attacks. *Kamarov - A Sergeant of the Federal Security Service (FSB) in Russia. Handles operations carried out by the Allegiance. Neutral *Liam - A Pokémon Trainer with great skill. Originally from Johto, he starts his journey in the Galar Region. He is often cruel to people who he thinks are lesser than him. Villains *Jacob Goshen - A hacker and career criminal determined to throw Earth into chaos. *Omar Sulaman - Leader of the terrorist group Al-Qatala. Goes by "The Wolf". *Fire Lord Ozai - Current ruler of the Fire Nation. Aims to expand the Fire Nation's empire and influence across the entire Multi-Universe. Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion Reboot Series Category:Reboots Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Upcoming events/ series